Why I Admire Doctor Temperance Brennan
by SquintandProud-x
Summary: A short, and I mean short, ramble on why Booth admires Doctor Temperance Brennan. 'Because she may be cold and logic, honest and blunt, but she never gave up when life turned its back on her. '


**Why I Admire Doctor Temperance Brennan.**

**By Agent Booth.**

I admire my partner, Doctor Temperance Brennan, for a varied amount of reasons. We have been partners now for almost four years and we have made an incredible journey to get to this point. When I first started working with her, I didn't think we were going to last long as we were total opposites. I'm thankful to the Mighty Lord for giving me the chance to work with such a beautiful and talented woman.

Temperance, or Bones as I refer her to, had an awkward and difficult past. Her parents had deserted her and her brother, Russ, when Temperance was only fifteen years old. True, Temperance was old enough to understand and be able to take care of herself. However, in my opinion, I believe that teenage years are when they need their parents the most. Life is viewed more openly at that age and it is the time when people decide to pick their paths in life. You need a firm guidance as to pick a road to take, which usually is the parents job to guide them into the right beliefs, although Temperance had no guidance whatsoever. Her brother abandoned her weeks after her parent's departure and now the fifteen year old girl was taken into Foster Care.

I have never been in Foster Care, as I have two parents and a brother who stuck by me, nor do I know anyone besides Temperance who has experienced it. I can imagine the loneliness Temperance must have suffered, being taken house from house to families who sometimes just didn't care at all. I believe that loneliness can be the worst possible thing that anyone has to go through.

Temperance had neither friends nor family, as much as that breaks my heart, and she had to struggle through life by coping. She was stuck in this place, lonely and young, without being able to share her true emotions to anyone. And, I think, that after a while the only thing left to do was cope. Temperance slowly coped by shutting herself off from the world, compartmentalizing everything she felt, and becoming dependant on herself.

Slowly she began to bottle up everything and the world became a lonely place for her. It became a place where all she had was herself and no one else. People began to walk in and out of her life, decreasing her trusting abilities with every arrival and departure. Throughout everything the teenager remained strong, to the best of her ability, and she just coped with everything life threw at her.

Temperance got a reputation as _The Foster Child_; if I had been in her life at this period, I would have shot anyone between the eyes who dared call her that. No one had much belief in her and I doubt that anyone had high expectations for her. But _my _partner continued to plod on through life and face everything with determination, even though she isn't open to many irrational ideas. Instead of being cheered on by her friends and praised by her parents, Temperance just got on with it and never moaned. She never asked for sympathy or pity.

Now, years later, she is world known. Now she is _Doctor _Temperance Brennan, not _The Foster Child, _who works at the Jeffersonian Institute and is also a part-time author who writes crime novels. For a teenager who had no push or directions into the right path she had become an idol to people of all ages and helped the FBI put away bad guys everyday.

Throughout her whole life, since the time her parents abandoned her, Temperance Brennan, _my _Bones, had stayed strong and believed in herself. She did not just give up, even though she had no one to make proud, and certainly did not turn into a couch potato who did nothing for a living. No, Temperance continued to work until she achieved her goal. Life wasn't an easy thing for Doctor Temperance Brennan, she had to cling onto it with a very firm grip, yet she managed to turn it the right side up. No one could ever amaze me as much as my partner does. Because she may be cold and logic, honest and blunt, but she never gave up when life turned its back on her.

_A bit of emotional jibber jabber there, but yanno. I got bored and some feelings were on my mind. I know this is not amazing but if you could give me a review, just with one simple world – like 'crap' – then it would be much appreciated. Thank you. x_


End file.
